


Mukbangin’

by bangtanxtogether



Series: Yeonjun and Soobin’s Mukbangin’ [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beomgyu is their dorm mate, Kai works at a restaurant, M/M, Mukbang, Soobin is a shy dork, Taehyun is their sassy editor, Yeonjun just wants to eat, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanxtogether/pseuds/bangtanxtogether
Summary: Yeonjun and Soobin have known each other for little over a year now. They met after Soobin dropped the entirety of his lunch on the elder. Three months ago they started a mukbang YouTube channel so they could have an excuse to eat WAY too much food together. Yeonjun thinks Soobin is adorable and Soobin strongly disagrees. High jinx ensue as Yeonjun and Soobin’s subscribers grow to match their appetite.





	1. Episode 27: Shrimp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back! That last AU was kinda gross so I stopped it, sorry for the lack of warning...
> 
> BUT, I’ve started a new one! I don’t even know where inspiration for this came from I just hope you enjoy uwu
> 
> All the accounts in here are real so if you want to follow Yeonjun and Soobin’s account check them out @mukbanginie where you can interact with them and control the story!
> 
> There will be a second book that contains all the behind the scenes stuff if it’s requested.
> 
> Without further ado, let’s see how this works out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description Box:
> 
> Soobin and Yeonjun are sickeningly cute together as they eat a sickening amount of shrimp.
> 
> that’s it, that’s the video.
> 
> ~Written by Taehyun✌🏻

“Welcome back to another episode of Yeonjun and Soobin’s Mukbangin’! Episode 27!” Yeonjun exclaimed brightly as he smiled at the camera. The sound effect of kids cheering played in the background.

“Where we eat too much so you don’t have to.” Soobin added with a wink as he scooted closer to the camera.

“Thank you for joining us! We honestly can’t believe we already have a million of you guys! We love each and every one of you and hope you enjoy watching us eat just as much as we love eating! Today we are at a restaurant that is famous for its shrimp dishes.” Yeonjun explained as his eyelashes fluttered in excitement. Soobin giggled at his costar’s pre-eating excitement.

“Shrimp noodles, shrimp rice, shrimp eggs. You name it, they probably have it. While we wait we’re gonna answer a few questions that we asked you guys to send us on Twitter!” Soobin explained as he tapped his fingers on the table and Yeonjun pulled out his phone. Their twitter tag @mukbanginie popped up at the top of the screen.

“Okay, first question, how did you guys meet? From @woozytxt on Twitter! We’ve told this story I think once before but we’ll tell it again for the newer subscribers.” Yeonjun smiled, “We met in the cafeteria of our lunch room as freshmen and Soobin in all his tall clumsy glory came barreling down into my lunch tray after a butterfly landed on his nose, inside.”

“To be fair there aren’t usually butterflies indoors so it scared the crap outta me.” Soobin pouted and Yeonjun chuckled before continuing.

“He frantically and quite adorably apologized and offered to buy me a new lunch from wherever I wanted. I told him it was alright but he insisted as he proceeded to clean up the mess and provide me with a spare hoodie.”

“Which he still has to this day.” Soobin smirked, rolling his eyes at the adorable comment and Yeonjun shrugged.

“So we went to my favorite restaurant which turned out, his best friend Kai was a server at so, he was there often. After lunch Kai brought our dessert, which was an amazing chocolate cake with Soobin’s number written on the plate in chocolate. His cheeks were redder then the sauce he had on his pasta not a few minutes earlier.” Yeonjun teased as he pinched Soobin’s soft fluffy cheeks that were reddening as the story was told. A cute bunny filter popped up on Soobin’s face for a moment.

“I texted him that night and thanked him for the food before proceeding to fanboy over our favorite restaurants and types of food. We thought we’d try new foods together and before we knew it we had started a YouTube mukbang channel!” Yeonjun exclaimed and Soobin rubbed his temples.

“We’ve known each other for a little over a year now and I still don’t know how this happened.” He sighed as the screen flicked black and white with raindrops on it and Yeonjun giggled as the server placed the food on the table.

The smell of shrimp wafted up their noses and they both hummed in satisfaction. Small white words captioned the bottom of the screen, ‘I think they’re in love.’ Their editor Taehyun had written.

Soobin wiped the bit of drool off the side of the elder’s mouth before picking up his chopsticks.

“Thank you.” Yeonjun muttered through a cheek full of noodles and Soobin nodded back as he filled his own cheeks.

“Mmm.” They moaned in unison. The two just sat and ate for a few minutes before seemingly just realizing that there was still a camera.

“Do you think we should answer another question?” Yeonjun asked after taking a sip of his coke and letting out a small burp.

“Hm? Oh for the video, yeah, I guess.” Soobin shrugged as he placed a shrimp in his mouth and pulled off the tail.

“This one’s for you from @rosieorangeade, it says, ‘Soobin, we know you’re majoring in psychology, why did you choose that?’” Yeonjun read with cheeks full of rice.

“Um, I like to help people. I hate seeing people be hurt or hurting so as a psychologist I can fix that. I wanna work mostly with children because depression and anxiety are on the rise in teenagers and I want everyone to know they mean something to someone even if they don’t think they do.” The camera switched to a low side angle, “It’s something personal because I suffer with both and I don’t want anyone else to go through it either. I understand what it’s like to feel worthless and to be terrified for no reason so I feel like that helps but other than that the reason why is kinda boring.” Soobin shrugged and proceeded to fill his mouth with garlic bread as the camera went back to his face. The camera zoomed in on Yeonjun’s gaping mouth, for once he had stopped eating.

“Th-That’s not boring! Soobin-ah! You want to save lives! You want to change them! That’s to be commended! I had no idea you felt that way, that’s so endearing. I respect you more because of that.” Yeonjun smiled as he nudged Soobin’s shoulder.

“Oof, really? I thought it came out kind messy but thank you. I-It’s just something that hits close to home. I want everyone to be happy or at least satisfied with themselves or their lives.” The younger smiled shyly as he pushed the egg on his plate around before putting it in his mouth.

Yeonjun couldn’t stop smiling at the shy boy as he continued to eat.

“Stop watching me eat! It feels weird!” Soobin whined as he shoved Yeonjun.

“You know thousands of people watch you eat four times a week right? Brunch on Sunday dinner on Tuesday breakfast on Thursday and lunch on Saturday?” Yeonjun asked and Soobin whimpered.

“I try not to think of that!” The younger exclaimed as he covered his face with his hands.

‘He’s getting shy uwu’ Taehyun typed.

“Dessert?” Yeonjun offered, hopefully taking Soobin’s mind off the thousands of people watching him. He nodded and called over the waitress to collect their empty plates and bring the dessert menu.

“Something with bread?”

Soobin nodded.

“They have cinnamon rolls!” Yeonjun exclaimed as Soobin continued to hide his face in his hands.

“Come out Soobinie-ah, don’t be shy.” Yeonjun whispered and Soobin placed his head in Yeonjun’s lap, making him invisible to the camera. Yeonjun picked it up and showed them Soobin hiding in his lap.

“Shy cutie.” Yeonjun mouthed as he placed the camera back down. He handed the waitress the menu as she came back and pet Soobin’s stomach as they waited.

As soon as Soobin smelled the cinnamon he was sitting up and staring at the coiled bread. It was pink and looked like a shrimp.

“I thought I couldn’t eat anymore shrimp but-“ Soobin’s last words were muffled by mouthfuls of sticky cinnamon bread. Yeonjun watched a Soobin practically swallowed it whole, he was like that for food so he completely understood where his carb loving roommate came from.

“Another?” Yeonjun teased as he slid his roll over to Soobin and he gladly accepted, he was happy to sacrifice his dessert over, mostly just to see Soobin’s mouth get covered in pink frosting and sprinkles.

It was adorable.

Soobin hiccuped and licked his lips before cuddling into Yeonjun.

“Okay, well, it looks like Soobin is full and ready for a nap. He gets cuddly when he’s full and it’s adorable”

“I’m not adorable.”

The camera zoomed in on Yeonjun looking at Soobin and then the camera and then back at Soobin.

“Look at his soft supple cheeks, he eats well. Look at his button nose, it adds to his bunny charm. He’s precious!” Yeonjun cooed as he pinched Soobin’s cheeks.

“Hyung!”

“Cute! He’s getting all embarrassed.” He said in a baby voice. Soobin quickly grabbed the camera and Yeonjun fought him for it.

“Give it back!”

“He’s so cute when he’s angry!”

Soobin started growling and the screen started shaking red.

“I am going to END you!”

“Okay okay okay bunny, calm.”

“DON’T BUNNY ME!”

Soobin never raised his voice so Yeonjun knew he was seriously upset.

“Alright, he’s getting cranky. The subscriber of the day is @heavennewage on twitter! Thank you for supporting us! This meal was paid for by @bamgyu_waengyo, you can see that both Soobin and I thoroughly enjoyed the food. If you want to pay for a meal please let us know and you can make a request too! You can pay to have us eat whatever you want. Leave us questions and challenges and requests too, we want you to enjoy watching us eat as much as we enjoy eating. We always love reading your comments so leave them below! Okay, we’ll see you guys tomorrow for Sunday brunch, thank you for watching. Bye!” Yeonjun closed as the screen closed in black.

{If we get enough requests we’ll post the behind the scenes of this episode!}


	2. Episode 28: Avocado Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description box:
> 
> Yeonjun-hyung aggressively eats avocado toast after Soobin-hyung fights for his hoodie.
> 
> that’s it that’s the video.
> 
> ~Written by Taehyun✌🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at that, we’re back with another update!👏🏽
> 
> I think Taehyun said it pretty well, so, without further ado-
> 
> The chapter✨

“Yeonjun said he wanted a brunch that was extraordinary, so now we’re eating avocado toast. The most generic brunch to ever exist, something we’ve had a thousand times and a thousand different ways. Now-“ Soobin paused as the plates of toast were set in front of him. A heaven sound effect played as the camera panned from the toast to Soobin’s watering mouth.

“Hungry Binnie?” Yeonjun teased through a mouthful of bread, egg, and avocado.

“Maybe-“

“Soobin said he wasn’t eating avocado toast ever again. But he’s an idiot because he’s hungry and there is plenty of avocado toast around him.” Yeonjun smirked as he nudged a slice with bacon on it over to Soobin. The younger crossed his arms and pouted, resolve dissolving as his stomach growled, begging him to eat the toast.

“Come on Binnie, just let me be right. Eat the toast and give me your favorite hoodie. The blue one with the fluffy fleece inner lining and cute little bread on the front.” The elder smirked. Soobin whined and Yeonjun bit the toast in his face.

“Monster! Why are you trying to tempt me!”

“Cause I want the hoodie, it’s really nice and really expensive!” Yeonjun giggled as he picked up another slice of toast.

Suddenly Soobin smirked.

“What’s that look on your face?”

Soobin called over the waiter and ordered a separate brunch for himself.

“WAIT! You’re cheating!” Yeonjun yelped and Soobin cackled.

“I’m hangry so now I’m feeling evil and I dare you to do something about it.”

The camera zoomed in on Yeonjun’s distraught face.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I don’t but I should!”

Soobin cackled again.

Yeonjun pouted and ate almost an entire loaf of bread, a dozen eggs, and six avocados worth of avocado toast. He laid in Soobin’s lap as the younger finished eating.

“You okay?” Soobin asked through a mouthful of potatoes.

“No, I ate too much.”

“Why did you eat it all? You know the maknae line happily eats whatever leftovers we bring home especially considering how rare it is for us to do so.” Soobin asked as he ran his fingers through Yeonjun’s fluffy hair.

“Cause I’m mad at you and I ate it to show that I’m mad at you.”

“That clearly backfired.”

“It did and now I’m even more mad at you.”

Soobin knew he shouldn’t laugh but he did anyway. Yeonjun was just so cute and pouty that he couldn’t help it.

“Okay I’m gonna answer one or two questions and then we can end the video, is that okay Hyung?” Soobin asked and Yeonjun nodded. He adjusted the camera so it would show Yeonjun laying in his lap along with his own face.

‘Check them out on twitter @mukbanginie’ Taehyun wrote at the bottom of the screen.

“This one is from @pukahyuka it says each of you seem to have endless appetites but who really eats more?” Soobin read and looked down at Yeonjun.

“I think it’s about equal.” The elder shrugged.

“Yeonjun-hyung eats a lot in one sitting but I snack a lot during the day. I’ve seen Yeonjun-hyung eat an entire pizza and six breadsticks with room for dessert in one sitting but then he doesn’t eat for hours. I eat all day, in the morning I eat a lot of carbs, so donuts and bagels and pancakes. Then during lunch I eat a sandwich of some sort like a burger or a foot long. Then dinner is typically something traditionally Korean. Then I snack all day in between with cookies, cupcakes, popcorn, chips, you name it.” Soobin explained, the camera slowly zooming in on his face, as he continued to run his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair.

“I used to always go, ‘Are you really eating again?’ But now I know that he eats all day.” Yeonjun snickered and Soobin blushed in embarrassment, “Then Kai will ask, ‘Are you hungry Hyung?’ And Soobin always says yes.”

“To be fair you say yes too.” Soobin stated.

“We eat SO much.” Yeonjun sighed and Soobin nodded.

“Food is good though.”

“True.”

‘You’ve never felt true pain until you’ve walked in on one of them scarfing down your leftovers with a seemingly innocent look on their face. They look like sweet giant puppies so you don’t wanna scold them but it was still your kimchi fried rice *sigh* (ー_ー)’ Taehyun typed at the bottom of the screen.

“Okay next question from @yoyogurtjjuni it says what’s your favorite food…” Soobin’s eyes widened in terror.

“You know I really can’t answer that-“ Yeonjun snorted.

“Um, oh man, they’re all so good.” Soobin huffed as he rested his face in his hands. Numbers and calculations flew across the screen as Soobin’s face twisted in thought.

“We need to get shirts that say we eat too much.” Yeonjun chuckled and Soobin nodded.

“I genuinely can’t pick and it hurts me because I want to give you an answer.” Soobin whined as he hit his head on the table.

“Don’t think too hard bunny you’ll hurt yourself.” Yeonjun teased as he poked Soobin’s stomach and sat up. The younger squawked and swatted his hand. He wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively and Yeonjun snickered.

Soobin flitted his hand up Yeonjun’s side and the elder screeched.

“Doesn’t feel so good does it.” Soobin huffed and now they both were protecting their soft tummies. They glared at each other challengingly.

“Okay, if we don’t end this video soon a very intense tickle fight is gonna break out on camera.” Yeonjun smirked and Soobin shrunk in his chair before sitting up confidently.

“Who said it won’t break out after the camera shuts off?” He countered, quirking an eyebrow. Yeonjun’s eyes widened at Soobin’s sudden confidence.

“I’m not sure you could handle that. The subscriber of the day is @beomgyuloverray on twitter! Thank you for watching our videos! This meal was paid for by @cbgyutie, even though we, well I only ate avocado toast it was still yummy. If you want to pay for a meal please let us know and you can make a request too! You can pay to have us eat whatever you want, check us out on twitter @mukbanginie! Leave us questions and challenges and requests too, we want you to enjoy watching us eat as much as we enjoy eating. We’ll see you guys Tuesday for dinner, thank you for watching. Bye!” Yeonjun closed and Soobin waved as the screen closed in black.

{If we get enough requests we’ll post the behind the scenes of this episode!}


	3. Episode 29: Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description Box:
> 
> The birth of “The Siriacha Incident” and you guys get to watch it. Congratulations.
> 
> ~Written By Taehyun✌🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little later than usual, sorry.
> 
> I just wanted to say I appreciate ALL of your comments, they make me laugh and jump around my room with joy. I’m happy I can bring you all happiness.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, want, or need either here or on twitter. I’m here to write for you~
> 
> Now, without further ado, the chapter✨

Soobin stared ominously at the bottle of sriracha sitting on the coffee table as Yeonjun plopped a bag of tacos on the table.

“Hi, we’re back and we got tacos.” Yeonjun said blankly.

“Lots of tacos.” Soobin added as he placed another bag on the table.

“Lots and lots of tacos.” They said in unison as Beomgyu poured a bag of tacos on their heads. Beomgyu sat in between them, smiling brightly and bouncing with excitement. Soobin smiled at him endearingly.

“Episode 29 is about tacos.” Soobin stated.

“Guys, this is our roommate Beomgyu, the crazy evil one we’re always talking about.” Yeonjun chuckled and Beomgyu threw a V over his eye. The name Beomgyu twinkled onto the screen in an arch above the boy.

“He’s really really excited.” Soobin giggled.

‘good luck lol’ Taehyun wrote at the bottom of the screen.

“So when do we eat? I haven’t eaten since breakfast so I can try and keep up with you two.” Beomgyu said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“Oh my goodness.” Soobin choked.

“Let’s eat Gyu, we don’t want you passing out on camera.” Yeonjun said as he handed the boy a soft tortilla.

“Okay, so on our way back from classes we saw a taco truck and the smell was SO mesmerizing that we HAD to get some.” Yeonjun explained as Soobin started on his burrito. Little nom nom noms floated around his head.

“You should’ve seen them, I whined and complained and told them I just wanted to go home and they stared at me with the biggest puppy eyes and I couldn’t say no.” Beomgyu chuckled as he took a sip of his soda.

He looked at both his hyungs to see if they were going to say anything but both were very focused on eating. Beomgyu looked at the camera and smirked.

“Have you guys ever seen how aggressive they get while eating?” Beomgyu asked the audience as he picked up a plastic fork and poked the side of Yeonjun’s mouth.

In seconds the end of the fork was snapped off and spat onto the floor as the elder finished his nachos.

“Imagine that being your finger.” Beomgyu nodded as he pointed at the camera. Soobin licked the sour cream from his fingers after setting the empty burrito foil on the coffee table and took a sip of his soda.

“Can we answer questions now Hyung?” Beomgyu asked and Soobin nodded as Yeonjun sighed, plate empty and satisfied with the nachos.

“I wanna read them! This first question is from @xmoonstoned, it says Yeonjun please squish Soobin's cheeks and tell us how soft they are uwu.” Beomgyu read, making a face as he read the uwu part and looked at Yeonjun and Soobin who looked at each other nervously.

“There’s unresolved tension between these two.” Beomgyu smirked, quirking an eyebrow and Yeonjun smacked the back of his head as he giggled. The two switched spots and Yeonjun plopped himself next to Soobin.

“I’ve pinched his cheeks a thousand times before but I don’t think you guys have seen the stretchiness of them on camera.” Yeonjun said as he smooshed Soobin’s cheeks.

“He’s the living incarnation of the chubby bunny challenge. When we first started hanging out I brought jumbo marshmallows to game night just to see how many he could fit.” Beomgyu explained.

“The answer is 21.” Yeonjun finished as he booped Soobin’s nose which caused it to scrunch.

“Um, his cheeks are like, mochi, soft fresh strawberry mochi. Warm and pink and fluffy and always filled with something.” The elder giggled and Beomgyu clapped at his amazing metaphor. Soobin couldn’t help but giggle as he started on a second burrito.

“Okay, second question from @pumpkinheartss it says how long does it usually take for you to finish a meal? It depends on what they’re eating to be honest. Sometimes it seems like we JUST set the food on the table and it’s already gone, other times they eat slow enough for us to get thirds.” Beomgyu laughed and Soobin and Yeonjun looked like they agreed.

“If it’s something meat based I tend to scarf it down but if it’s a lot of starches or carbs I eat slower.” Yeonjun explained.

“It’s the opposite for me, bread and starches disappear in seconds and I tend to eat slower when there’s a lot of meat. Maybe I should slow down when I eat bread since I like it so much, I guess I get kinda greedy sometimes.” Soobin mumbled as a blush covered his full cheeks.

“He gets a lot of tummy aches because he eats a lot of bread really fast but once it finally settles he realizes how much he really ate.” Beomgyu said knowingly as he looked at Soobin, who was nibbling shyly on his burrito.

“Poor bunny.” Yeonjun cooed as he pat Soobin’s stomach.

It seemed Soobin was getting smaller and smaller by the second as he embarrassedly shrunk in on himself.

“Awww, Hyung don’t be shy!” Beomgyu said sofly as Soobin curled into a ball.

“He’ll come out Gyu, don’t worry.” Yeonjun assured and Beomgyu nodded before making a small tortilla for his shy Hyung.

He was very tempted to do something evil, so he did. He looked at the camera then the sriracha then back at the camera before grabbing it.

“Hyung, I’m sorry for embarrassing you.” The younger said as he held it out for Soobin to take. Yeonjun watched as he crunched on a taco.

He did not see the part where Beomgyu added at least a tablespoon of sriracha onto the small burrito.

Soobin looked up and smiled softly at the boy, “I’ve already eaten two burritos Gyu, I shouldn’t eat anything else.”

Yeonjun shrugged and went to get a refill from the kitchen.

“Oh come on Hyung, I know you have room, please.” Beomgyu pleaded, eyes big and soft, devil horns were edited on his head.

‘He has no backbone.’ Taehyun wrote.

Soobin gave in, Beomgyu’s pleading eyes and the offer of food was too much to resist. He took the mini burrito from him and took a large bite, smiling at the younger.

The camera zoomed in on Soobin’s face.

Next thing he knew he felt like his insides were on fire.

Soobin started whimpering as Yeonjun walked into the room and sat back down.

“You okay Soobinie?” He asked as the younger started panting.

“Gyu! Did you put something spicy on this?!” Soobin squawked before grabbing his cup and chugging it down.

“A little sriracha.” Beomgyu said in tiny font 

‘3 DAYS LATER’ flashed on the screen.

Soobin was laying on the couch with his arms wrapped around his stomach as he nibbled on a tortilla, more little noms floated around his head. Yeonjun was glaring at Beomgyu from where they were sitting in front of the couch.

“I hope one day we can have a non chaotic ending to one of our episodes.” Yeonjun huffed and Beomgyu laughed nervously.

“The subscriber of the day is @chimchimxrylee on twitter! Thank you for watching our videos and following us! This meal was paid for by @goldensunshinei, we ate so well thanks to you.” Yeonjun bowed to the camera, “If you want to pay for a meal please let us know and you can make a request too! You can pay to have us eat whatever you want, check us out on twitter @mukbanginie! Leave us questions and challenges and requests too, we want you to enjoy watching us eat as much as we enjoy eating. We’ll see you guys Thursday for breakfast, thank you for watching. Bye!” Yeonjun waved and Soobin waved softly from the couch. 

“Thank you for having me!” Beomgyu exclaimed brightly as he bowed and reached to turn the camera off.

{If we get enough requests we’ll post the behind the scenes of this episode!}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upload Schedule:
> 
> Sunday- Brunch
> 
> Tuesday- Dinner
> 
> Thursday- Breakfast
> 
> Saturday- Lunch
> 
> Check them out on twitter @mukbanginie
> 
> Thanks for reading✌🏽

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading to the end! I know it’s short but they’ll get longer the more comfortable Soobin and Yeonjun get on camera. If you have a request for any episode before this one to be released, leave it in the comments below!
> 
> Check them out @mukbanginie and check me out @thechoisoobean!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> This story will try to update Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.


End file.
